nvrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
— ◇ — __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to New Valley RPG Wiki, a literate and semi-realistic cat roleplay site. This wiki has a certain way it's run, so in case you don't understand it, or just want to refresh yourself, then this guide should help. It'll help you understand what to do before making a cat, requesting a cat, and then how to roleplay as your character(s). Characters Creation Overview If you're looking to create a character, you've came to the right place. Like stated many times before, you must read the Wiki Rules before engaging in roleplay. Hopefully, after you've done that, you have a Tribe in mind. You can choose from a variety of 3 wonderful Tribes: Fire Tribe, Water Tribe, and Earth Tribe. You can submit a joining request through any of the Tribes' joining pages. But before you do that, you must fill out the joining form, which specifies your character's information and insert it into one of the joining pages later. After you've done exactly so, wait to be approved by the Tribe Shaman. This normally takes 1-2 days; depending on the Shaman's activity. If your character does not get approved or if you don't feel like creating your own character, feel free to adopt a pre-made character on the Adoption Center page. Joining Requests When creating your character, fill out the following form: *'Name:' Include your character's name here. Your cat's username may include a suffix (-claw, -pelt, -tail). Whatever you prefer is your decision. Our characters' names follow the "Warrior Cat" universe style of naming. Usually, this is the norm. *'Appearance:' Their appearance, described in moderate detail. Make sure your cat's description is as accurate as possible. This means no unrealistic features or genetic mutations. Although there are some exceptions. *'Character:' List their key traits, preferably more than one. Briefly describe your cat's personality here. Your cat isn't flawless, so please use some defective traits. *'Rank:' Your preferred Tribal rank here. You cannot obtain a high rank if it is your first character- try not to strive for any authoritative ranks. Something small like a Kit or To-be is ideal for starting characters. *'Roleplayer' Your username here. Please provide a linked username. Copy and pastable format: *'Name:' Include your character's name here. *'Appearance:' Their appearance, described in moderate detail. *'Character:' List their key traits, preferably more than one. *'Rank:' Your preferred Tribal rank here. *'Roleplayer' Your username here. Remember to submit this form through any of the joining pages. — ◇ — Developing your Character Creating a Page As soon as your character request is accepted, you are obligated to create a character page. Create a , but remember to title it accordingly: Your character's name (Tribe Abbreviation) Tribe Abbreviations *FT - Fire Tribe *WT - Water Tribe *ET - Earth Tribe Using the Page Format You are required to use the Page Format while developing your character. You may not remove certain headers, add headers, or leave the required sections blank. Remember that you can have up to 3 characters. Anymore than 3 is not suggested. Owning too many characters can quickly become a hassle. You may have your each of your characters in different Tribes as well. Category:Guides